Surprises
by kendallxjo
Summary: After a whole month without seeing each other, Kendalll decides to surprise Jo.


****Kendall stood resting on his bunk after BTR's last concert of the week, watching a picture of his girlfriend hanging by the wall. He rolled one finger through her pictured cheek and smiled to himself, sighing deeply. The last time the two lovers saw each other was long ago, even before they both started touring, that was… a long time, to be honest, but it was the best night they both had, at least it was for Kendall.

But he'd thought of something, of course. He didn't want to spend more time without seeing her, he needed to see her and remember how his stomach felt when he saw her, those chills she could only give him, they could not compare with anything else. Kendall got up and it seemed like it was just a heaven's thing, she had a show that same night, at the same state as them. He took out his phone and opened created a new next. _Hi beautiful, stay where you are, I got you a surprise :-)_, he typed with a smile on his face and sent the text. Kendall knew where Katelyn was, and that made everything better for him. He passed by a flower shop and bought some red tulips, not sure if she liked them or not but he still did.

He was just steps away from her girlfriend's bus and he started to feel those butterflies in his stomach that killed him. _Calm down, man_, he thought with shaky hands. He fixed his hair a little, along with his shirt and took a deep breath before knocking the door.

"Special Delivery!" he yelled with a fake voice and cleared his throat, waiting for her answer.

Sitting comfortably on her bunk, the brown eyed girl heard a small knock at her door along with an unrecognizable deep voice. _Who could that be?_ She thought to herself with furrowed brows. Jo hopped to the floor and smoothed down the creases of her shirt before making her way towards the front of the bus.

"Just a second!" She called, taking a few more steps until she came to the door.

Slowly turning the knob and hoping there wasn't some weird, possibly dangerous stranger awaiting behind it, she opened the door and her eyes immediately widened at the sight in front of her. There he was, Kendall Knight, standing with gorgeous green eyes and what appeared to be a lovely bouquet of red tulips.

"Kendall! Oh my God!" The girl exclaimed, wasting no time in throwing herself onto the boy and wrapping her arms tight around him, something she had no intention of doing for a long time. "Here, come in." She said, releasing her grip on him after a minuet or two and grabbing his hand before pulling him out of the cool night and into the warm tour bus.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Jo asked with a wide smile plastered on her face, completely shocked yet so incredibly happy by the presence of her boyfriend.

Smiling widely, he wrapped his arms around her neck, admiring that delicious scent of her perfume, his favorite one. He chuckled in her ear.

"I just missed you." He whispered, parting from the very welcoming hug. Kendall smiled at her when she grabbed his hand and he squeezed hers gently, giving her the tulips. "And this is for you, my lady." Kendall said with a funny voice escaping his lips.

"Flowers? For me?" She jokingly touched a hand to her chest, an expression of shock coming over her face. "Kendall, you shouldn't have." She laughed, taking the bouquet and holding it out in front of her to get a better look at it, admiring the delicacy of the red tulips.

"But of course I bought them for you." Kendall told her with his eyes wide open. He wasn't the type of guy that usually gave those types of things to anyone, but with Jo it was obviously different. He would do anything just to see her simply smile and that was more than great for him. "I don't know, I felt like it was the right occasion to bring you flowers." He said with a smile, completely getting lost on her eyes, like usual.

''They're beautiful." She spoke truthfully, her smile seeming to grow permanent on her face.

His mouth came down over hers and she slowly moved her lips with his, the kiss itself making her realize just how much she'd been craving the taste of him.

"They've missed you." Jo said with a small giggle, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck, bouquet still in hand. They gradually parted and she bit her lip, staring at the boy before her in amazement. She found it hard to believe that any of this was happening, but here he was, standing right there.

Taking his hand in hers once more, she lead him to another part of the bus where she began to search for a vase to put her tulips in. Surprisingly coming across one, she quickly filled it with water before setting it on the counter and placing the flowers inside.

"There." She smiled, taking one last look and then turning to face Kendall.

"They look pretty good right there." Kendall said, bringing her closer. He listened to her words, not removing his sight from her eyes as she spoke. "I love you,'' the blonde guy whispered and captured her in a long, loving kiss.

"I love you too, Kendall,'' she replied, touching his cheek, "so much.''


End file.
